soul eater chapter one
by naruto1992
Summary: sorry if it's not so good but i tried my best
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater: chapter One "kid and crona team up and face their biggest fears " ?**

**It was normal day at the academe as kid ,liz and patty coming at the around 8:00 a..m well as they wake in the class room they would take their sits down looks at the looks at soul whispers to him "hey soul have u notice that kid is kinda acting a little weird ever since he walked in the class room he's been a little of for once I'm feeling kinda bad for him " .Soul would whisper back at back gives a big weird look at her "hmm you know I can't really tell if he acting weird or not to me he's just the same guy we know so just don't worry about it ok maka now come lets go inside we are going to be late'.Maka would giggle softly at soul walks to the class and pats his back "yeah I guess your right but still we should see what's up for today and see if we have a mission that we have to do ok soul I mean we still have to get 100 soul's so we can be come strong" maka and soul would walk over to see if the y any missions first before heading to the class as maka sighs a little smiles a bit looks at soul ."Well I guess no mission for us today so that means more homework for us when we get back home and make sure blair doesn't get in your window again geez" soul would try not to get a noise bleed looks at maka and yells at her "!hey she comes in out of no where so it's not my fault ok now come on lets go to class ". As maka and soul would walk in the class maka would take her sit and looks back talks to liz for a bit before the processor comes in hey liz kid looks like he's not really him self today is everything ok she would wait and see what would liz say back liz puts down her make up looks at maka then looks at kid would look back at maka with her normal annoyed look when kid does something to annoys liz "oh kid he's ok he's a little worried he doesn't know what missing his farther is going to give us all we know is something about team with someone but that's all we know so far so don't worry about kid maka he will be fine ok he's just nervous is all no big deal."Maka would smile softly to liz opens her book take out a piece of paper and a pencil 'well if u say so liz oh class started so lets get studying " processor stin comes in the class room he would smirk at the students looks all "right class today's lesson is we are going to dissect a rare bird **

**So I hope no one gets a finger cut of so shall we start who would like to come up in the class room hey wait black star where is tsubaki today". Stin throws a book at black star to wake him up black star would wake up of fear of the loud sound the book had made looks right at stin with every sleepy eyes "oh tsubaki is home sick today but she should be by Friday or next Monday she got the flue so she will be fine " stin looks at black star while holding a knife right hand while holding a other knife on his left hand "ok then hmm what's this sprite what are you doing here I'm trying to teach the class you know " sprite comes in to the class room whispers at stin holding a note "lord death wants to see his son about his mission so I came here to get him and he wanted me to give u this letter I don't know what it's about but he just told me to give to you and not let anyone know yet about what's going on right now so that's why he is send his son to find out ."Stin grabs the note looks at kid yells out his name "hey kid your father wants to see so you can miss class for today "kid grabs his stuff as liz and patty gets yup walks out of the class room slams the door walks over to his father knowing it's about the mission he still doesn't know who he is going to team up with so he's a bit nervous thinking stuff might happen or thinking if he's going to strong or weak for this mission mean while back at the class room maka father looks at his beautiful daughter with big chibi green eyes thinks to him (aww my little maka is soo cute while she is reading her books she loves so much) he keeps thinking about his daughter has a big smile on his face maka would look up at her father yells at him throws the book at his father "Papa get out of here can u see I'm trying to read and stin I thought we can't dissect birds in here that's just wrong! And weird".Maka father would leave out of the class room walks to lord death room walks up to lord death and listens to what lord death tells kid about his mission "so son you see this mission is pretty hard for other so I want you go and find out what's going on with this little town most people had die from staying for so long in that town and we are not sure why and you will be team up with crona for this mission" kid would look around the room to find where crona is but looks back at his father and sighs a little "but father crona doesn't really do well when his around other people so how are we going be as a team if he's going to be really nervous when he sees me,liz and patty or I guess I will truest you father but if this mission goes to where I did all the work crona is going to work with maka for the time being "kid walks out of his fathers room walks to the front of the school walks downstairs finds crona waiting for kid for today's mission looking at kid crona legs starts to shake would get to nervous to even talk to kid looks away talks really softly "umm….umm I guess we should starting hading t…to that town that lord death has sent us to go right". kid takes out his skateboard he jumps on it liz and patty turn into his guns **

**The skateboard starts to fly to the town crona wigs come out fly's and follows kid as a few hours has pass they finally get to the town as kid puts a way his skateboard throws his two guns back as liz and patty turn back to normal body as liz hides behind patty back looks at kid with a scared look on her face her legs start to shake "um..kid how about I stay out here while u and patty go on a head this place is really scary". Kid looks at liz looks at patty as well gets right in front of liz and yells at her "liz you know if there is one of you and I'm in a middle of a battle then I can't use patty because your not there it's not symmetry " kid would start to cry a little puts one hand on a random tree mumbles to him self as if he's life was slowly taking away over nothing while liz looks at kid feeling a bit annoyed deeply sighs she walks over to kid and pats his back softly "fine kid I will go but can you please stop crying I mean we aren't a lone crona is here your all ready scaring him he's hiding behind the tree and so lets move on all right kid".Crona would keep on looking at kid and the others ragnork would come out of crona back and would hit crona head laughs softly "hey crona come lets go already Im hungry can I eat their souls' crona tries not to cry while ragnork keeps hurting as his whole body would start to shake sighs talks softly ."Stop hitting me that hurts and no you can't eat their souls we are working with them now so we have to be good for maka and for that kid over there we are part of the team now so no eating other peoples souls ok " ragnork would go back inside crona body as liz and kid stops fighting over something silly like they all ways do but as they see crona walking in to the town they start to walk in but it was to quite so kid walks up to crona and puts his hand on crona shoulder but crona got scared and jump up scream a little so he would turn around slowly looks at kid with a scared look on his face and sighs a little ."Umm yes kid w..what is it " crona body starts to shake again as kid keeps looking at him well as u can see this is the city that weird things that has been happening lately so keep your guard up and don't get killed understood crona nod at kid as they go on there own way it starts to get dark kid goes back to where they had came in waits for crona to come back but few hours has pass by still no sign from crona so kid turns and looks at Liz and patty while patty is drawing a random animal on the ground and Liz trying to keep her cool kid gets be hind Liz taps her should Liz jumps up to the tree and doesn't let go looks at kid pissed off .'Kid you scared me half to death are you trying to give me a hard time or something its bad enough this is our mission but scaring me that's really low so what's up are you ok because you look a little pale " as kid gets close to Liz gets closer to Liz and starts to freak out 'crona is not back yet something must of happened to him we have to keep looking for some more !".Liz keeps holding on to the tree yells at kid while pointing at him in the back patty starts laughing at them are you crazy kid this places is way to scary for me I come on he can find his way back on his own sure it's dark but I'm sure he can get out" patty claps her hands keeps on laughing walks up to her sister gives her a big hug hey 'sis come it will be fun I will be right here next to you ok sis' Liz smiled a big hugs her sister patty grabs liz hand starts walking with kid but liz starts to freak out again as her whole face turns really pale .As they get to the town it starts to get dark they keep walking some more they heard someone yell from more then a few yards a way from "so crona couldn't be that far a way from us come lets go" kid liz and patty starts running to where the yell came from as they get to the right stop looks more like an old church but to dark to see so kid turns around looks at liz and patty. Smiles softly "hey you guys I need you to turn into guns for me from this point on got' liz body keeps shaking as she turns into a gun patty giggles turns into a gun as well kid grabs liz and patty shoots right to the window heard crona's voice kid kicks the door looks around a really big old church as he heard other voice but this time it wasn't crona it sounded more like if the person was singing a lullaby song while walking around to different hall ways inside the church so as kid yells out crona name crona yells back but this time he sounds more far a way but he's still inside the old church as if it feels like an nightmare trying to get something close that you really want as kid gets closer and closer but really feels he's get more far a way from him the stop he's trying to go but he tires to find if he's even in the church or in a different part of the church. Things start to change inside the church as everything that kid sees is not in the right order or he's walking way to far a way from crona kid heard the same lullaby song again sounds as if a little girl was singing in a creepy voice kid keeps walking as everything is still out of place he tires not to freak mean while crona is trying to get out of the church as well but he keeps going around in circles .Would see the same thing over and over he his mother lady medusa so crona stops walking in the end sits still while putting his hands over his head like if he was a crazy old man trying to find his shoes or something ragnork comes out from crona back hits his head laughs evilly "hey you sissy come on your not going tot let this little game mess with your head now will you and beside your mother is already dead so what's the big deal'.Ragnork keeps hitting his head as crona cries a little he keeps think when he was a little boy when his mother locked him in a dark room had nothing to do but wait in that creepy little room like he's right now so he tired to pull him self tougher he told ragnork if he could turn into his sword so he did would keep on waking and try to find kid mean while kid was freaking out because every was out of order so Liz tired to "come him down come on keep it's just like a be all nightmare it would go a way just calm down we are here to find crona ".kid face goes really pale like if he's seen a ghost patty laughs at kid and agrees with her old sister tires to calm kid as well "yeah kid just listen to my big sis I mean come on she's even having a hard time in this creepy places she's not freaking out for once which I think it's weird but she's doing much better job then you are so pull your self tougher and lets find crona " kid slaps his to cheeks at the same time then would try to smile and agrees with patty and liz "you girls are right no matter how gross this place is we still have to keep looking for crona he's part of the team but still I keep hearing the same music over and over again every time things starts to change something is not right the church should stay the same but keeps going more far a way from us when I take a step at a time hmm".So kid stops talking for a while listens to the lullaby song again and ask liz and patty to turn back into gun form so they as he heard the music getting louder and louder he gets ready to shoot at the person who keeps singing once he shoot the person he heard coming from behind him he turns around and shoots again then it cam from his right so he went on the door was closes to him opens the door and finds crona he gets close to him as the black blood was dripping down the floor kid gets close to him and sighs a little puts his two hands on his shoulder "are you all right crona your bleeding did something happened im here to help now so every thing is going to be just fine ok" crona body starts to shake while he heard the some song that kid heard from before but this time it got even closer this time crona gets up and looks at kid tires to talk to him "umm …I….I'm ok kid but t….the little girl hurt my a..arm a…and I didn't know what to do so I got hurt she's really fast and strong as well". kid sighs and smirks at crona looks a bit mad so he gets up as he looks around to see if there is a way out so crona can get out nice and safely but it was a bit to dark to but he heard the same sound again but this time he didn't know where it's coming from but as liz looks at crona shaking crying a bit "hey kid turn around I think crona is looking right at the little girl it is a little girl right crona".Crona took a while to say anything as the song got louder and louder crona covers his ears tires not to look up to kid talks softly umm yes it's a little girl but she looks like a creepy doll who just wants to eats people souls and it has few tricks if you keep looking at it shows your what you fear and she's right up there where the window is ".Kid looks around finds the window finds the little girl as she starts to sing as the little girl was singing kid was trying to find a way to stop her from not getting close to crona so kid walks quietly to the chairs crona closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the little girl kid shoots the little girl on her right arm .The little walks over to kid as her dark red eyes looks right at kid gets close to kid smirks at him talks with a soft voice "well I guess you're the one who was making all that noise in other side of the church but I've been for so long no one to play with and now I have two people to play with hehe".Kid tires to find a way to kill while getting crona back on he's feet again with looking at the little girl so as kid tires to get close to crona again the little girl keeps walking up to kid and smiles evilly "hey little girl what's your name" kid waited to find out if she was going to say anything as she walked up to crona she softly 'my name is misa now it's time to play".Misa would go after crona grabs crona but before she could anything crona gets up and swings his tires to cut her but she kicks crona falls back wings come out of crona back as kid looks at misa he finds every thing was out of place starts or freak out while crona is trying to kill .So liz yells at kid again kid" get your self tougher come crona needs your help hes trying not to face his fears so he covered his eyes so he wont see her while fighting misa so just think of the number 8 or anything that is in symmetry got it " .Kid tires to think about other things while crona is trying to think about all the new friends he had made while he was with maka so he wont see misa while fighting her mean while kid tires to get a good clean eye bird view so he can kill her liz and patty start counting for the death cannon kid yells at crona get out of the way crona gets the little while crona throws her up in the air he flies a way. Patty giggles smiles happily ok "we are at 80% now so we are all most there kid' patty keeps on giggling while her sister keeps counting smiles ok we are down we are ready when you are kid'.Kid smirks at misa as she looks at him with a shocked look on her face smiles at him "DEATH CANNON!" a big flash of light came out of the death cannon as the fog clears away from the death cannon the only thing left was a soul floating on top of a chair crona grabs it gives to Ragnork he eats the soul as they go back home crona smiles softly walks in the hall way were maka and soul are and smiles **


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Eater a Halloween special : trick or treat one will get the most candy's or end up sick **

**Class was about to start black star runs in and kicks the door down soul looks at him gives him a high five like all ways ."Hell yeah it's all most Halloween you guys you know what that means right" "don't tell me scar the crap out of little kids again " soul giggled at black star smiles happily tusbaki comes in smiles at everyone "black star you ran a little to fast back there I couldn't really keep up with you". Black star look at tsubaki and laughs "well for a big star like me of course you couldn't keep up with me tsubaki" "hey what's with all the yelling I'm trying to read you know studying is important to me". Maka throws one of the books at black star soul looks at maka sits next to maka "well black star is happy about Halloween again you should come with us this time let lose for a bit come on it's a five day weekend you of all people should enjoy it while it last ." "fine I guess I will go with you guys this time but black star better not scar me behind my back or I'm going to hurt him " soul smirks at maka black star and the others goes and sits down to wait for stein 10 minutes has pass by kid ,liz and patty walk in the class room and sits down as well. Kid looks at maka stein went on a mission today so your dad is going to take over the class for today maka hits her self with a book puts her head on soul's shoulders "damn it this sucks ass why do they all ways send my dad to take over the class room". Patty laughs at maka giggles to her self "oh hey kid I all most forgot it's all most Halloween do you think we have a enough time to come back and get some candy from our next mission " I don't know patty but lately my father has been giving me and crona a lot of missions and yet we still wonder why is he worried that the kishin might come back ". "Well what every what your father wants you to do it could be for a good reason' "I guess your right liz but still" "all right class no more talking class just now stared as you all know stein went on a mission so I will be taking over this class'. Maka keeps her head on soul's shoulder's and sighs "hey come on time to get to work maka and I'm getting kinda tired of your head on my shoulder "" I'm sorry soul it's just I hate it when he's here ugh " " don't worry you will get this over with now come on cheer up ".School has ended maka and the others walk home together maka looks up at the sky" hey do you think crona can come with us and trick or treat I think he would have lots of fun" black star stops walks up to maka laughs "yeah sure he can come but he's going to have a hard time keeping up with a big star like me " kid walks off liz and patty walks with him" hey kid will you come to" kid looks back sighs a bit" I will try and see but all the missions my fathers has giving us I'm not sure if we are going to have a Halloween this year " .Patty sighs a bit keeps on walking liz walks up to patty pats her on the back to try and cheer her up patty looks at liz and smiles a bit kid starts walking of "hmm I wonder what should I dress up as for Halloween then what do you think soul " I don't know but I'm going to dress up as a vampire this year yo black star what are you going to dress up this year wait don't tell a zombie ninja again" "yeah you guessed it right ".Tsubaki giggled softly to her self and walks up to maka smiles at her "well maka how about I help you make your own costume for Halloween how does that sound I mad black star's and mine so I don't mind helping with your's when you make up your mind let me know k " .Maka smiled happily at tsubaki yeah sure that sounds like a great idea maybe you guys can come over our house and we can think about it " everyone agreed with maka's and tsubaki Idea they all go home the next morning comes everyone does there daily thing class has ended once again maka walks to crona rooms looks at the door ."Hey crona do you want to come and trick or treat with us next week it's going to be lots of fun " crona gets up puts he's pillow on his bed looks at the door as well u-um sure but d-did lord d-death ask if I had any missions" ."Hm I haven't heard anything yet but I will let you know crona well I got to go the others are waiting for me hey do you want to come over to my house crona " crona keeps looking at the door doesn't talk for a bit as he looks a bit nervous to talk back again "um is everything okay crona you sound a bit of today did something happened ".O-oh no - e-every thing is fine and sure I will come over " crona opens the door looks at maka tires to smile at her maka smiles back at him they both start to walk off maka finds the other's waiting for her in the front of the school crona hides behind maka's back."Hey crona you came to that's great heh you can help me and maka as well come one don't be nervous we are your friends to " tsubaki puts out one hand out and waits for crona to come out from maka's back maka feels crona's hand shacking a bit she giggles at him "it's ok crona tsubaki is nice " "-um ok if you say so m-maka ".They all go to maka's house get inside maka grabs a notebook and a pencil starts thinking on what to wear for Halloween crona watches maka while black star and soul stare at each other smirks "well are you ready black star " yeah I'm ready lets this ".Black Star and soul start grabbing Halloween cookies that blair made starts eating them drinks some milk and eats more cookies maka keeps thinking what she wants to wear for Halloween she draws a few things that she wouldn't stop thinking about over and over again as few hours has pass by soul and black star look a bit fool the plate of cookies was emptily and the glass of milk as "well so maka did you find out what you want to be for Halloween " .Maka blushes lightly looks away and shows tsubaki the drawing "well I want to be a dark fair for Halloween" crona and tsubaki look at the drawing tsubaki smiled softly "ok I will help you make it tomorrow then what do you think crona does sound good to you"." I-It looks g-great t-tsubaki heh I-I b-better g-get g-going now I-I h-have t-thing t-to so g-good b-bye m-maka " maka looks at crona a bit weird smiles a little watches him leave waves good bye to as crona walks off he heard a sound that he thought that same sound would never come back ever again" m-medusa why are you here "."Oh I can't come and see my only son that's just a shame heh I just thought to give you the good news that I'm a live again " medusa laughs evilly two of her eyes turn red from the shadows crona to look every nervously." I-I'm not scared of my own mother I have friends that will help me stop you again m-medusa " medusa keeps laughing at crona I that but will they have enough power to kill stop making me laugh just tell lord death I've missed him ".Medusa flies off the next day comes every body goes over to maka's house and works on the Halloween costume crona looks out the window thinks about last night while tsubaki and maka start on the costume hours have pass by again and they finally finish .'Alright I'm ready for Halloween tomorrow ' "yeah finally your coming with us maka oh hey crona kid wanted me to tell you that the mission is off so you and kid can trick or treat with tomorrow night " soul goes back and washes the dishes and goes to the bathroom "well if you need me you where to find me night guys '."Good night soul and thank you so much tsubaki for helping me it looks great for tomorrow night " they get started on working on the costume morning comes they all wake up black star already in his costume his face painted all pale looking and scars on his face a bit of blood paint on his forehead. Mean while soul gets ready as well he outs on a long black cape with his white hair in front of his face while wearing black eye liner also fake fangs last thing he's wearing a black suit and a red shirt under and black pants to finish it of .Maka in the her room putting on a puff skirt that had a bit of orange on it the rest was black with a spider in the middle of the costume her wigs where pretty big a bit longer then her body it was purple inside of the wigs the outside of the lines of the wigs where black maka had her hair up into to buns she outs on bat clips on her to buns puts on a little bit of make up . Tsubaki had her old costume she had a short dress on the back was showing she was wearing long dark blue gloves her dress was dark blue as well she had her hair up the same way she all ways does she puts on a very pretty necklace she grabs to bags for black star and walks out of her room waits for black star to come out of the bathroom .Black star kicks the bathroom door again and yells "yahoo finally it's Halloween time to get candy again tsubaki " "oh black star I hope you don't end up getting sick again from eating all that candy you where gone from school all most for a week and I had to take care of you "."Don't worry tsubaki this big star isn't going to get sick because soul is the one who's going to get sick this time since maka is coming with him hahaha this going to be great come lets get going the should be out by now " .Tsubaki grabs the two bags opens the door they both walk out of the house they walk to the meeting place and find maka and soul waiting for them next to them was crona wearing his normal clothe on the left side was kid just wearing his suit patty wearing a weird costume while liz holding patty's bag for her they all wave at tsubaki and black star .Maka looks at black star for a bit then looks a way "so are we going now I don't want my papa to see me in this he gets really creepy when I wear stuff like this " "do you know what time is black star your late you said you would been here at 8:00 sharp and you didn't come it's already 8:01 ah this isn't right ".Kid starts to freak out while liz and patty try to calm him down as he gets up starts to walks off 'come on guys lets go " patty was so happy she finally gets to hang out with friends on a Halloween not just running around for a her life for once they all walk off and follow kid ad they see big houses they ring the door bell one by one .Crona had the most candy out every one from this neighborhood black star looks at crona's bag see how full it was "hey what the hell he got more candy then I did don't worry I will get more then him" "yo black star I think you should have a closer look in our group patty already has two of her bags full". Black star looks at patty's bag's his mouth drops down yells and points while maka,crona,kid and tsubaki walk off and to get more candy while liz drags patty's bag's full of candy black star and soul run to each houses to see who would get the most candy while the others are having a good time crona keeps thinking about his mother he starts to look pale again maka looks at crona "hey crona you ok we can sit if you want to it's fine with us ". "N-no I-its fine maka l-lets k-keep going b-before it g-gets to late maka sighs a little looks at crona ok crona if you say so " they all keep walking some more they all head back to the same stop they where last time black star and soul already have eaten there candy's the both look paler then crona" yo black star I think we ate a little to much candy I'm getting kinda sick maka if we have a mission tomorrow do you think we can pass on it ". Maka looks at soul and giggles a bit "sure soul if you keep feeling like this then yes we can stay home" tsubaki giggles a bit looks at the dark night sky thinks of her brother from her last fight she every had with him smiles a bit wishing he was here with her not feeling so lonely at times while black star looks to have a good time with out tsubaki . Black star throws up while soul throws up as well kid looks at patty and liz "well shall we head home girls it's getting late you know " " b-bye maka I have to get going " crona waves good bye so does the others maka laughs "I guess I know who got sick soul and black star got sick and the winner is patty great job patty " patty laughs so does her sister "yeah I'm the winner hehe this was the best Halloween ". Maka looks at tsubaki walks up to" her hey you alright you've been kinda quite lately ' tsubaki keeps thinking of her brother wishing he was here with black star looks at he and gives her a fake smile black star looks at tsubaki with a bit upset look tires to get up "yeah I'm fine maka we should go home it's been a long night ". They all go home while tsubaki helps black star he looks down whisper softly to tsubaki" you know I'm all ways here for you tsubaki and if you feel out of places just let me know " black star blushes deeply while they are heading home" I know your still hurt from your brothers fight so just come to me when you feel this way again ok " tsubaki starts to cry a little and hugs black star puts her head on he's shoulder black star hugs her back and keeps on blushing "umm tsubaki I have something to tell you know" she looks at him while blushing black star brings her face close his face and whispers softly tsubaki looks at him shocked and her face turns bright red like an apple . **


	3. Chapter 3

Soul eater chapter three: ?soul and sora meet for the first time again ?

Soul walks out of the room grabs the milk drinks it looks out from the sky smiles a bit maka comes out yawns rubs her eye looks at soul "oh good morning soul I didn't hear you get up". Soul looks at maka smirks at her giggles softly" good morning don't you mean good afternoon it's all most 1:00 p.m. " maka looks away while blushing grabs bread and jam puts it on the table. 'Oh that's right we have no school today how weird " soul keeps looking at maka "well it's not that weird to me I mean we kinda need a break from all the mission lord death has been giving us". Maka takes a bite out her bread drinks some milk looks at soul 'yeah I guess your right hm I wonder how the others are holding up knowing black star he's bored out his mind right now" . Soul grabs his shoes opens the door "don't know I guess so hey maka I'm going to the park if you need anything you know where to find me". Soul slams the door heads to the park sits under a big tree around him full of cheer blossoms he looks at the sky thinks when he was a little child coming down here all the time alone looks at the sky . Soul gets up walks around the park for a while falls down to his knees his head starts to hurt gets a flash back he see other person but couldn't tell who it was maka walks up to soul takes out her hand looks at him" hey soul you alright ' . Soul grabs her hand and gets up shakes his head a bit "yeah I'm fine so you got worried about me ' maka looks away while blushing smiles at him "yeah I got worried about you you've been acting a little weird lately was up". Soul looks at the sky tries to think hard to what he just say from his forgotten memories " it's nothing to talk about" soul puts his hands in his pockets starts walking maka follows him and sighs a bit 'are you sure well ok but I'm heading over to kid's house today come lets go it's going to be fun you like to mess around with him". Soul smiles at maka rubs the back of his head" yeah sure of course I will come that's the best part is I get to mess with him" maka giggles grabs soul's arm starts running soul's head starts to hurt again gets other flash back looks at maka sees brown hair from the back of her head . He blinks looks at maka while running with her they get to kid's house maka rings the door bell and smiles 'hey is any one home yet " Patty opens the door and smiles happily" hey you guys I'm glad you can make it to kid's birthday today ". Maka smiles back at patty looks at her" heh I hope kid likes what I got him oh soul is here to " maka walks in so does soul black star and tsubaki at the table eating some food soul walks over to black star gives him a high five smiles' so was up I guess tsubaki made you come" black star grabs a rice ball eats it takes with his mouth full "no why I came for the food and the fact that today is kid birthday I get to mess with him ". Soul giggles laughs at black star looks around the house "wow for three people who live her it's a pretty huge house" maka walks up to soul gives him a plate full of food and smiles "yeah know it's pretty big oh here something to eat" soul grabs the plate eats some of the chicken "thanks maka hey do you know where the bathroom is liz" liz turns around looks at soul. "Oh yeah just go down to your left then make at right at the every end you will see a number 8 on the door that will bee the bathroom" soul puts down the plate on the table walks of he starts walking the room starts to change looks more and more like an island he blinks and rubs his eyes every was the same again he finds the bathroom opens the door slams it shut . Soul looks at the floor splashes water on his face hits both of his cheeks " keep it together it's my imitation nothing to be worried about " he looks up sees the island again blinks again but it's still there he backs up a bit "this place I think I've been here before when I was a kid ". Maka knocks on the door yells out soul's name "hey soul are you all right you've been there for a long time hey soul can you hear me " soul couldn't hear a thing he starts to remember his pass when he was a kid a shine of light from the other side starts to glow soul walks to the light lands right in the island . "Ow that hurt man I thought I heard maka yelling my name what a minute what is this place where the hell am I damn it " a girl with blond hair with a white dress beautiful blue eyes hold a notebook looks at soul "your in destiny island you've been here before" soul looks back looks at the girl . The little girl smiles at him she jumps off the tree walks up to soul "hey who the hell are what's your name" soul backs up a little more she keeps walking up to him "my name is namine I'm the one who brought you here someone want's to see again he got his memories back and he was asking for a boy name soul I told him I would bring him he was so happy when I said that". Soul stops looks at the sky for a bit you mean " so you mean he knows then how come I don't know this person I keep getting flash backs from the same person every time " namine giggles softly gets close to soul whispers to him "I was the one who eared your memories and I eared his memories as well our worlds have been reopen once again ".Soul pushes her away from him walks to the ocean "so the only reason you brought me here is to see that kid right" soul looks at her if she was going crazy to was she had told him looks at the ocean again . Namine grabs his hand walks soul to the cave they walk in to the cave a small boy was looking at the wall toughing the painting smiles a little tears rolled down his cheek the boy looks at soul . He had brown spiky hair blue eyes wearing a red suit , white small gloves , white jacket also yellow shoes . He was wearing a necklace around his neck soul keeps looking at the boy as he had seen him before the boy walks up to him and smiles at him "it's nice to see you again soul" soul keeps looking at him as if was looking at maka when she wears a nice good looking dress to a party . "You know my name and I don't even know your name who are you" they both walk up to each other keep soul stares into his eyes so does the boy soul takes out his hand so the boy they both tough each others hand the glows again "my name is s… ". Soul wakes up finds him self in the bathroom maka keeps yelling his name" hey soul are you alright come on stop playing around soul !" soul gets up looks around it's the bathroom he opens the door maka runs at him hugs him as tight as she could hits his head "you idiot you got me worried sick ". Soul looks at maka holds her tight maka blushes a bit looks at him" hey soul you ok " soul keeps holding her close to him he pats maka head looks into her dark green eyes and smiles softly "yeah of course I'm ok lets go back to the party". Maka giggles softly walks off first soul looks at the bathroom slams the door starts walking next to maka looks at her keeps smiling they get to the kitchen finds everyone waiting on them so kid can blow out his candles they both walk up to their friends looks at kid. "Ok guys at the count of three we will sing happy birthday to kid " kid was happy to see all of his friends around him on his birthday day he wishes that his father was here next to him by his side but his friends are more like to his family . They all count to three they all sing happy birthday to kid he blows out the candles he has a big all smile on his face while cutting the cake soul looks out the window kid gets up walks over to soul puts one hand on his left shoulder . "Hey soul is something bothering you " soul looks at kid takes his hand of from his shoulder looks at him "yeah I'm fine why you ask" kid stares at him for a bit looks at the window" well you haven't been bugging me for a really long time and you've been in the bathroom for a really long time now so was up something that you haven't been telling maka or me about ". Soul looks at kid and sighs a little keeps looking out the window puts his hand on the glass looks down at the floor sighs a little 'I don't really feel like telling any one I want this to keep to my self " kid looks at him a bit weird pokes his cheek" wait what keep what to your self ". Soul pats kid on his back smiles a little at him walks of "happy birthday kid" he walks up to the door looks at maka and maka looks at him he opens the door walks back to the house sits on his bed looks at the wall closes his eyes sees the boy that he saw at that weird island place opens his eyes again. Soul opens the windows for a bit he hears maka coming in blair walks up to her and smiles as they both start talking to each other while soul is lock up in his room trying to think what just happened and what the girl said if it was true new worlds had been open or something like that he was to shocked to listen to what the girl said back on the island . He jumps out from the window walks to the park where the cherry blossoms where at the park he looks at the night sky starts shinning bright wind blowing softly like at the island where he was at the little girl from the island was on the other side of him . But she had red hair she looked just like her she was wearing white shirt light purple skirt white shoes looking at the sky as well look like as she was crying all day she was lost doesn't know where she is at . Soul walks up to her pats her head 'hey are you lost " the little girl with blue eyes look at soul whips her tears" y..yes I'm lost I don't know where I am I'm looking for my friends but I don't know where they are as well ". Soul keeps looking at the little girl puts both of his hand on her shoulders and smiles at her "well just tell me how they look like maybe I might of seen them" keeps looking at soul and tries not to cry again "oh um I'm kairi to start it of my friend well I don't really remember what they look like or I don't know what there names are ". Soul shakes his head grabs her hand looks at the sky 'my name is soul it's nice to met you kairi if you want you can stay over at my place until you remember what your friends look like and there name " kairi blushes while looking at soul and smiles happily at him for being so nice to her as something like this happened to her once . They both walk home soul opens the door finds maka watching t.v. maka smiles at him "oh hey soul your back home" maka looks behind soul's back finds a little girl scared not knowing what to do soul brings her in looks at maka ." Hey maka do you think that this little girl can stay here until her memories come back she's lost and she doesn't remember where she lives' maka smiles at soul walks up to the little girl" yeah we can but do you want to tell lord death about this to I mean it's kinda of a big deal for someone like her age to lose her memories ". The little girl kairi starts to cry again hugs maka tightly as she is trying so hard to think what her friends look like and where she came from maka hugs her back looks at her "hey come no more crying lord death is a really nice person I'm sure you will stay with us but until then you can sleep with me ok". Kairi smiles at her whipping her tears again yawns maka puts her on her bed turns of the light goes to bed the next morning comes as they get ready for school kairi looks out the window waiting for them to get done they all walk our of the room starts to walk of to the school . Kairi looks around looks at the big school and smiles happily while holding maka's hand they walk to lord death office and smiles at him "good morning lord death" maka looks at her father right at her hits face with a book her father starts to cry "why "hello hello was up was up and good morning to you to maka". Lord death walk s to maka looks at the little girl hiding behind maka "hey maka who is this little girl " 'oh that's why I can here to talk to you about " they all take a seat drink a bit of tea kairi keeps staring at lord death tries to think hard again on what her friends look like maka told lord death the whole story hmm " see so you and soul want to live at your place until her memories come back but what will you do when she has all her memories who will you take kairi to her home town and what will do then it's really hard to let of someone when you are taking care of someone then what will soul do since he's the one who has to take her of her ". Maka looks down at the table her father spirit looks at her sighs a little kairi looks at maka and pulls her sleeve" maka it's ok need to be sad I will all was remember you and soul when I find my way home and my friends". Maka smiles happily at kiari lord death pats maka and kairi head softly "alright then she can stay with you until her memories come back understood " they both said yes but before they left lord death had told maka that kairi had to stay here every day until lunch and when they get out of school so she can be save maka waves good bye to kairi walks of to her class . Stein looks at maka then takes out a big book looks at the students "all right class time to study we have a quiz coming soon so you should a study for this " maka sits down opens her book to the right page number starts on studying soul looks at maka as nothing ever happened last night soul falls a sleep thinks about the island . Black star on the left side of the room he also falls a sleep while tsubaki study's as well mean while kairi falls a sleep she thinks of a little island a nice sunny day but she wasn't alone she heard other voice calling her name while keep hearing her name called out so many times maka tries to shake her to wake her up. Kairi wakes up looks at maka and smiles a bit "hey there you lazy bum come it's lunch time lets go eat something" kairi giggled as she heard that before in her dreams of memories she walks next to maka out of the door soul was waiting for them to go outside and eat black star and others where already outside . Kid looks at kairi walks up to her" so this is the little girl that you and soul are going to care of for a little while right'" yeah that's right but how did you know kid " kid takes out his lunch so do the others " when I went to the bathroom I went to stop by and see my dad and I saw her sleeping on the floor and I ask my father her told everything'. kairi grabs a rice ball starts eating it looks at the sky thinks about the same island that soul keeps thinking of soul he to grabs a rice ball eats it but as the wind starts to pick he heard his name call out from the wind but it wasn't the girl or the boy from the island it was a different voice that he never heard before or made in his dreams kairi heard the same thing she tried to think but she only saw one person in her thoughts then blinks gets up looks at the sky drops her rice ball. Maka and other look at kairi she runs to woods looks around maka runs after her kairi sees a person hiding behind a tree he had light sliver long hair his shirt was yellow and big black X on it blue pants big white and blue shoes green eyes he call out her name and sad voice "kairi". Kairi keeps looking at the boy tries to walk closer to but before she could maka runs right at her yelling her name "kairi you alright you scared me back there is everything ok ' kairi looks at maka sighs a little and gives her a fake smile yeah everything is fine kairi looks back again and the boy was gone she walks back to the area sits down keeps on eating 'hey soul I head at the party you fainted how come ". soul stops eating puts his food down "it's nothing to worry about tsubaki I will be ok don't worry my head been hurting like crazy for a while but I will be ok 'kairi looks at soul stops eating' I remember only one of my friends" he stops eating looks at really what letter of the name starts with' um I think

R" "R uh well keep on trying then you will know how he looks like just take your time alright know body is pushing to rush things ". The bell rings they all go back to the class room while kairi waits for them out the door the last few minutes of class they all study for the big quiz that stein that will be giving them the bell rings finally after a long day of hard work kairi waits for maka and soul to go back home maka was one of the last people to get out of the class room . Kairi smiles walks up to maka they start to head home mean while back at maka house blair was making fish like all was for dinner and giggles 'nya I hope soul and that cute little girl and maka will like this hehe fish is so yummy ". Maka opens the door takes of her shoes soul and kairi also take of their shoes walk in the house look at the fish that blair made for them kairi walks to the bed room and lays down on the bed falls a sleep soul walks to his room sleeps as well maka walks over to blair helps make good food for them . Soul dream about the island but this time it feels so really kairi dreams about the same thing she finds soul looking at the ocean walks up to him but next to him there was a boy he smiled happily and blushing bright red waves at her calling her name 'hey kairi have you been going to other worlds with out me and soul here that's no fun soul tells me you forgot memories or something like I guy you think I'm some weird guy well let me give you a hint my name stars with a S". Kairi keeps looking at the boy then looks at soul "your name starts with a S um is there other person who lives here as well that his name starts with a R" sora giggles softly to what kairi said walks up to her "yes his one of your best friends to and I'm also your best friend soul is to but for now the only thing I can tell you is that just follow the door to light and you will find what you've been looking for". Soul and kairi both wake up the same time find everything was dark no light or nothing around them but just them they both look at each other they see they are standing on something round soul takes a step as birds fly up to the darkness on the ground there was a drawing of snow white eating an apple kairi tries to get close to soul but the more she got close to him the it looks more like he's going far away from him. Soul tries to run to her as well but the floor breaks kairi falls down ends up in a small room finds namine looking right at her soul ends up other dark room but this time there was a pink door .Mean while maka opens soul's door finds that he wasn't there laying down on his bed she opens her door doesn't find kairi as well she starts to get worried runs and starts looking for them .Kairi looks at the girl that looks just like her pokes her cheek "um who are you' she backs away from her the name is namine I'm your other". Riku his the one who's been looking for you kairi" riku walks up to kairi hugs her as tight as he can hits her the back of her head tears roll down his face kairi falls a sleep he puts in more then half of her memories from when she was in island with sora and riku . Mean while soul wakes up again finds him self on the island as a little kid he was over to the big tree's finds the little boy with brown hair spiky hair looks at him smiling happily ."Hey we finally met face to face it's me your old friend sora it's been so long you big liar you told that you where going to write to me when you to your world but you never did I'm sad now I was so worried".Soul looks at his small hands poking sora's cheek as he pokes his cheek "so you're the one who's trying to come to this little island so you can yell at me that's not cool at all sora " sora giggles softly whips his tears hugs him 'yeah you big silly and I wanted to tell you the our worlds has been open again and that's not a good thing we have to do something about it '." But what can we do sora we are in two different places ' they both at each other and think mean while namine finds maka and ears her memories when she first saw kairi while riku takes her back to the island and finds sora talking to soul he looks away really mad and drops kairi ."Soul what if we can go see the king maybe he can tell us" riku walks up to them and hits sora head "no soul can't help us he's a big liar and he's not welcome here just go back to your world and leave my best friend sora alone "he takes out his key blade opens a random door pushes him in it sora looks at him "don't worry I will try to find you get you again soon". Soul wakes up finds him self in his room looks around finds maka laying next to him kairi wakes up looks at sora and riku smiles happily at them soul rubs maka head softly looks out the window 'next time sora we are going to help each other out just you wait and see"


	4. Chapter 4

A Short story of soul eater and kingdom hearts

It was a nice sunny sora and soul walking around the park until a short person walks up to them.

Sora looks at the little person "um soul do you know who this is"

Soul looks away sighs "sadly yes "

Sora pokes soul cheek while Excalibur points a white small cane at them

"Fools! I'm the great Excalibur"

Sora looks at Excalibur while soul rubs the back of his head

"Come on sora he's really annoying "

"Fools let me tell you a great story about me" said Excalibur

Sora rubs the back of his head as well

"Um.. Well uh I really d-don't w-wa.."

Excalibur stops sora from saying anything else

"Fools of course you want to hear my story "

Sora looks over at soul as he already left

"s-soul don't leave me here alone with this weirdo"

Sora runs away from Excalibur while crying a little while soul laughs at sora

"And I thought riku was annoying when he tries to hit on kairi but that guy is really annoying"

Soul whips the tears away and pats his head and smiles

'Come on now cheer up we are going to the fair and have some fun like the old days"

Sora blushes and smiles and walks of while Excalibur looks at them he walks of as well

"Those fools don't know what a great person I could be fools '


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul Eater Chapter 5: ?kid , soul and maka tell their true feelings to each other ?**

**Maka in her room trying to study for a other random big test that stein had gave them for the final while soul on the other hand was goofing of like all ways Blair trying to mess with so much noise maka can't study. Maka breaks her pencil opens the door and yells at them "SHUT THE HELL UP SOUL UGH HEY WAIT YOU SHOULD BE STUDING FOR THE FREAKEN TEST " soul turns around a bit scared and giggles at her. "Hey come on now maka little fun wont hurt any one besides I'm to lazy to study " maka grabs on of her big books throws it at souls face soul falls down while the phone rings soul's face is all red from the hit. Maka picks up the phone and answers it "um hello who's this " in the back round soul gets up to get a drink of milk on the other line was tsubaki "oh hey maka it's me tsubaki guess what it's all most valentine's day ". Maka face turns red looks away "heh….yeah I all most forgot about that " maka looks at the floor and finds Blair rubbing next to her leg has a evil smirk on her face maka looks away again "um hello maka are you there". "Oh yeah I'm here sorry tsubaki so has black star told you that he loves you yet ' Tsubaki face goes bright red like an apple "um well you see uh not yet " Blair jumps on top of maka's left shoulder and listens to every little thing and giggles "eh really now way I thought by now he would of told you he loves you". Maka grabs Blair and puts her on her bed and walks of with the phone they talk for hours and finally hang up soul looks at maka turns of the T.V. "so that was tsubaki I guess she has a big crush on black star and he has a big crush on tsubaki ". Maka smiles at soul pokes his head yeah that's right soul blushes a little pushes her back 'so do you have a valentine's date yet " maka blushes deeply looks away 'um not yet but why are you so worried about it soul " soul walks to his room to get ready "it's none of your damn busyness why geez I was just asking don't make a big deal out it ". Maka puts away the phone gets ready as well they both said bye to Blair and walks of "what a nice weather to start of the weekend huh soul" soul had both of his hand's behind his head looks at her "yeah it's pretty nice day oh hey maka don't forget that we are going to the park with the others today ". Maka smiles happily at him and giggles softly "hehe I won't forget ' soul's face starts to turn red his heart stars to pound looks away while walking thinks to him self (Damn it this feeling wont go away ) they get to a small shop that had stuff bears cook books and everything that you can image. They walk inside the shop maka walks over to the book area soul taping his foot looks at the stuff bear thinking if he should get it now or later maka grabs a cook book that said How to make your own heart cake . Maka grabs it and buys the book while soul puts down the stuff bear walks with her "so your going to make something " maka looks at soul looks away 'yeah I am " they both get to the park and finds everyone was already there. Maka sits next to the girls while soul next to his buddies they all have a good time but kid looks at maka then looks away a bit shyly maka looks at him and smiles grabs a rice ball that tsubaki had made for them. Pattie looks at maka grabs her arm and walks off "hehe we will be right back' liz looks at her sister and sighs "ugh this not going to end well " 'Yo kid was up with not even talking today did your dad said something or what'. Kid looks at black star and smiles a little "no my father didn't told me any thing and I like someone that's I'm going to say for now" . Soul puts his hand on his chest looks down on the ground (damn this pain wont go away when I saw her smile it made things worse) . Mean while patty takes her far a way enough to were nobody can't see them or hear them 'hey maka guess what someone has a crush on you hehe and I know who it is ' maka blushes bright red looks at patty with big chibi eyes . "Really you do who who I want to know " patty giggles softly to her self pokes maka's cheek looks at the sky 'lets just say that he was in front of you the whole time " "wait what that doesn't even makes seines ". Maka keeps blushing walks with her "come on patty is that the only hint your going to give that's not far hm" patty keeps on giggling they get to the area kid looks at maka blushes bright red soul looks at kid face and sighs he gets up and walks of" I will see when you get home maka'. Maka looks at soul then looks down he walks of to the house he looks at the blue sky smiles a little looks down "hm I wonder how my cousin ikuto is holding up " he keeps thinking about random things to forget the way maka looked at him. He gets home he goes to his room closed the door sits on his bed looking out the window as he watches the sun going down he heard the door open while maka puts her stuff down walks over to soul's door knocks on it . Soul opens the door looks at her sighs a little "was up" maka smiled a little at him pokes his head again "guess what you missed it kid told me that he loves me " soul looks the other way sighs again "so what good for you now leave me alone then ". "Hey um s..s" soul slams the door right in front of her before she could say anything sits back down takes out his cell phone glares at it he starts to text his cousin ikuto as he waits for the text maka was taking a bath looking a bit sad she glares at the bubbles plays with her rubber duck . "Hm I thought soul would be happy for me I guess not but does that mean he as a crush on me to " maka keeps on thinking about soul and kid soul finally gets a text back from ikuto (yo cuz it's been a long time was up something bothering you). Soul grabs the milk starts to drink it he looks at the text from his cousin ikuto he test back (nothing much just feeling a bit down hey I heard that your looking for you old man now right your little brother text me other day about it ) soul sends the text and waits again he keeps drinking his milk. Maka gets out of the bathtub puts on her clothe to sleep in she was to the kitchen looks at soul looks down "hey soul can we talk for a bit " soul finally gets his text from ikuto puts his milk down looks at her "fine I guess " . Maka puts her hand on her chest looks at him "soul why are you acting so weird is because you got made that kid likes me" soul looks at his phone he opens his phone looks at the text from his cousin ikuto ( yeah I have I've been playing on my violin on the different places I've been ) . Maka looks at soul's phone soul closed his phone slams the door right at maka's face locks the door maka throws a big book at his door walks back to her room maka thinks about what kid said to her in front of black star and tsubaki "maka I can't take it any more I love you I tried to hold back but I can't every time I see you my heart starts to pound fast " maka face turn red puts her face on a pillow. She tries to stop thinking about what kid said soul text ikuto back (that's cool well I'm kinda playing the piano more but hey ikuto you know how you said if I have anything on my mind I would tell well something been bugging me lately) ikuto from the far away place looks at his phone and smirks at the text he got sends soul the text back (let me guess you love this girl but some other guy loves her to right). Soul looks at his text glares at it for a while mean while maka gets up starts making chocolate's for valentine's day soul sends back other text to ikuto (yeah something like but I'm just lost I don't know what to do really). Ikuto smirks at the text he got from his cousin soul while yoru looks at the text and giggles softly "hey ikuto it's just like you and amu chan nya" ikuto looks at yoru and smiles pats his head softly "yeah but should I tell him that I'm on my way to death city or should I tell him later yoru". Yoru flies around happily "you should tell him later nya " ikuto sends him other and last text for the day (well your going to have to deal with that on your own for now cousin but think what's best for you well later ). Soul looks at the text from ikuto and signs a little looks at the window again soul hit's the window softly so maka or blair can't hear him blair comes in looks at soul a bit sad" hey soul tomorrow is valentine's day are you going to hang out with the others". "I don't know maybe I might end up staying here besides maka is going to be happier with kid around" blair signs looks at the floor then looks at soul she jumps on top of his bed and purrs softly "oh I see your in love with maka to aw you poor thing your hurt really badly but you know maka hasn't made up her mind yet if she really likes him or not you can tell right now if you like". Soul looks at blair he puts his phone down gets out of his bed and pats Blair's head "yeah your right wish me luck blair" soul opens the door looks at maka while maka is still making goodies soul blushes and hug maka from behind maka stops what she's doing and looks at soul "s-soul what are you doing " soul looks down for a bit thinking on what to say maka" I - I love you I've been hiding it for so long and I can't take this pain in my chest ". Kid knocks on the door as blair opens the door kid looks at soul hugging maka his face turns red he yells at soul "what the hell are you doing soul!" soul lets go of maka then looks away maka looks at soul then at kid "I love maka with all my heart to soul well I see then I wont lose to you no matter what !". Soul looks down at the floor and smirks "then I wont lose to you either then this is going to be fun" maka blushes bright red as the morning comes it's finally valentine's day both soul and kid glared at each other the whole class time maka puts her head on the book and sighs . Kid leaves first with the others while soul pins maka against the wall while there was no body around to see them maka glares at soul and blushes soul looks into maka's eyes kisses her deeply pulling her close to his body maka couldn't believe it her first kiss with soul but as soon as kid walks back in he sees soul kissing maka he starts to cry. Kid walks out of the room leaving them alone and sighs "damn I wont lose to soul you will see maka I will bee waiting for you when soul break's your heart!"**


	6. Chapter 6

soul eater chapter 6: ?sora and soul met s for the first time part 2?

The sun was setting down at twilight town while sora walks around the place as goof and Donald follow sora they found a heartless starts to act it mean while back at death city maka and soul where training . Maka tries to control her powers still maka back fires again gets up and tries again they stop and take a break they both get a drink of water look at the sky smiles softly . Sora back at twilight town he gets see salt ice cream gives one to Donald and goof they all look at the night sky "you know sora it's been a while since something bad really happened but it's true the worlds are opening again right" . Sora looks at goof on what he said and keeps on eating his ice cream looks at the sky a little more until he finished his ice cream "I guess you can say that but we have to close the worlds up again so nothing bad while happen again I all most lost kairi like that and we are still looking for riku ". Donald looked a bit annoyed on all the sad talk gives them a funny face sora and goof look at Donald and they all start to laugh they all finished their ice cream and head on walking again back at death city soul it is still trying to remember when he was kid on a small island thing to do but just have a good time . Maka looks at soul and hits him with a book softly on his head soul looks at maka and smiles "hey soul what's on your mind lately you've been kinda to your self and not wanting to do with anyone but me and Blair" . Soul gets up takes his hand out as maka grabs his hand gets up they start walking they end up getting a weird ice cream called sea salt ice cream the same ice cream like in twilight town "hm never heard of this kind of ice cream before I wonder if it's any good ". Maka takes a bit out the ice cream and smiles happily "yummy that's really good " soul giggles softly eats his ice cream but every time he ate his ice cream he wouldn't stop thinking about the small island and a small town. Sora up at twilight town thinking of his friends riku and kairi he wouldn't stop thinking if there other person on the island other then kairi and riku . Sora keeps on thinking while Donald pointed out "hey you guys lets go take a nap out in the woods for a bit I'm tried" sora yawns a bit looks at Donald happily" yeah we should come on goof lets go take a nap" they all take a nap out at the woods as hours passed by soul and maka finished up there ice cream starts to walk of. Maka looks at soul and pokes his cheek "hey soul you didn't say anything what's on your mind " soul looks at maka pats her head softly keeps on walking "a lot of things that's all I'm going to say". Maka looks down and sighs as soul stops looks at the park where he say the little red hair girl here at this same park he looks at the sky smiles a little back at the island kairi looks at the ocean thinking of sora and riku hoping they would come back home safely, She thought of riku for a bit hoping he would go mad with power trying not to hurt sora or if sora could help riku kairi walks around the island walks into a cave smiles softly she looks at the drawings that she and sora made on the cave kairi sits down and takes a nap. Sora walks up from his nap as the sun was all ready up Donald and goof are still a sleep sora takes out his lucky charm smiles a bit he puts it a way thinks about the island one more time until he saw a boy with white hair but that's all he could see from his memories . Soul and maka walk back home looks at the clock "well it's all most time to go to sleep weekend is all most gone then it's back to school " soul kisses maka on the cheek maka is still not used to that the fact they are both dating now . Soul takes a bath looks at the water he thinks on about the island but not only sora and soul were thinking about the same thing they where thinking about it at the same time as they thought really hard they could only see the hair color of there thoughts but not the face . Both sora and soul where getting really annoyed from this point on sora Donald and goof where walking around looking for clues from there long lost memories Donald and goof look around if there was any heartless while sora was day dream like all ways. Soul was day dream as well he gets out of the tub puts on his sleeping clothe goes to bed and sleep about the island sora on the other hand goof found heartless he yells out for sora and Donald for help "hey you guys come and help me out I can't fight them on my own !". Sora looks up and runs over to goof so does Donald sora takes out his key blade starts killing of the heartless the more heartless he fought the more clear the memories from his pass became soul was fast a sleep he thinks of a boy with brown hair starts talking to him saying things that he didn't mean to say "hey come on now don't cry just for getting my name now I will give you a hint it starts with a letter S". Sora looks up as a heartless comes right him and Donald they both it sora tries to think of name that started with a S he was thinking so hard that he forgot that Donald and goof was with him so it was hard for sora to fight while all the heartless are gone for now sora looks at the red light sky . Soul and maka sleeping there world would finally be open after 800 years now the times for sora will come and face the darkness everyone but kid was still up looking at the dark clouds above him looking a bit worried if things will come down by morning small little things start to go to death city they where called the heartless the one's fighting sora at twilight town now heading to death city the door to darkness will open once again . Kid looked mad and glared at the sky once more before he went of to bed black star was all so a wake looking at the sky something was wrong they never saw the clouds like this before black star and kid both go back to bed morning comes the clouds are still the same from last night soul still fast a sleep trying to wake up but he couldn't move or wake up at all. Maka wakes up looks out the window sees the clouds dark she walks to the school hoping that soul will wake up soon while kid walks over to his fathers office a bit made "father are you hiding something from me again what's this all about the clouds are dark as if this town was a ghost town ". Kid glares at his father while lord death looking at the floor and sighs "I knew one day this will happen again a boy with a key blade while have to close all the key holes sleep and forget about his memories again" kid glares at his father madly yells at him "what are you talking about a boy with a key blade will soon come father please tell me I must know what's going on for my team and for me as well ". Lord death looks at his son kid tells him the whole story what happened long ago kid looks down and sighs "so you mean to tell me that history is repenting it's self once again " kid keeps looking down shaking a bit looks at his father "but does this mean the darkness is already here ". Lord death walks up to his son "yes I'm afraid so kid but that means one of your team mates is going to be gone for a while if he doesn't remember his true pass then he will stay here but if he thinks about it then well he wont be here for a while kid". Kid walks out of his fathers office looks back at him "that's all I needed to know" he gets to the class room liz and patty look at kid walks up to him "hey kid why you look so down" they both waited from to say something while kid was spacing out kid looks at them "oh sorry I will tell you later when go back home". Few hours passed by soul was still a sleep school was over kid liz and patty walk home kid closed his huge door looks at liz and patty and tells them everything what his father told him. "Oh now I see your upset but that doesn't mean it's going to happen right a way right " patty pokes kid cheek and giggles softly "come on patty think about look at the sky it's been like since last night and we don't know why it hasn't been raining at all so something is up!" .Back at twilight town sora starts to walk of and closed this world ends up in a new world he didn't know what it was his memories where still out of place while Donald and goof look around trying to think what this place is as well it looked a bit weird and really dark for a small town. The sing said welcome to death city a heartless was going that way sora looks at it runs after it Donald and goof follow him of course they get to the city find a lot of heartless look like thousands of heartless trying to take over this city sora Donald and goof tried there every best and killing of the heartless but it was to many of them. Stein comes in and helps sora out takes him to lord death office sora follows stein looks around and sighs and he looks at the heartless around them. Stein walks them to lord death Donald good and sora stop and look at him sora keeps looking at lord death didn't know what to say for a minute "um hello I'm sora nice to met you sir " sora looks down at his key blade acting a bit weird he looks back soul was up and wake walks up to lord death "yo lord death why did you wake me up I was in a middle of something". Lord death looks back at them "now now soul come down I brought you here as well this young man so you two can work together you see the door to darkness has finally reopened again". "The door to darkness I heard something like that before but I don't remember where or who told me " sora grabs his key blade tightly looks down and thinks for a long time trying to see who told him but he couldn't see the face soul looks at him he falls down puts his hand on his head looks down "damn it that really hurt but why". Sora looks at soul walks up to him hey are you ok sora keeps looking at soul walks back a little "I have a feel that I've seen you before" stein walks up to soul puts his hand on his shoulder "it's alright soul his not going to hurt you or any one just calm down a bit " . Soul looks at sora while sora looks at soul as well lord death looks at the both of them thinking what's going to happen next Donald and goof where the first one's to faint and fade away sora looks at them yells out there names "Donald Goof Come Back !" sora falls down hit's the ground as hard he can and yells as loud he can " DAMN IT WHY THEM WHY NOW !". Sora starts to feel a nit light headed falls down soul starts to feel light headed while kid ,liz ,patty ,maka ,black star and tsubaki run at the office to see what's going on they all find soul and sora on the ground a sleep fading away from death city maka runs up to soul and starts shaking him to "wake up soul soul! come on wake up this no time for joking around the world is falling to pieces come on SOUL WAKE UP DON'T GO PLEASE DON'T GO !". Soul fades away along with sora they end up and a small island maka starts to cry while the others look down hoping soul will come back home safely Donald and goof wake up rubbing the back of their heads looks at the ocean "gosh don't you'll think that we've been here before ". Donald looks at goof "what your talking about I've never seen this place before I think I don't know " sora wakes up looks at the ocean as well thinks for a bit looks at the sky he heard a small whisper "wake up you lazy bum I knew I would find you laying around here". Sora blinks the whisper goes away gets looks at soul while Donald and goof look at sora they hug him really tightly "hey you guys are ok I'm so glad" soul wakes up looks at the ground and sighs "this isn't my home I want to go back why I am here in the first place tell me now" Sora glared at soul madly yells at him " I don't know why you're here following me and my friends in the first place we didn't ask for you help ". Soul glares at sora madly as well "damn you to hell what the fuck do you mean you don't know what's going on you just waked up to my city and make come with you now we have to work together I don't care if you don't like it I just want to go home got it " , Random dark whole comes out of know where "well well what have we here the two hero's in one spot heh this is going to be fun the name is axle got it memorized I guess my big clue is starting to add up " soul lets go of sora's shirt pushes him back smirks at the red headed hair "axel that's a funny name you got there what do you want I'm not in the happy mood you know". Axel pushes soul back "why you little punk don't you back talk to me like that besides you don't have what we are looking for we've been watching you every seen that day your memories all most came back up riku pushed you into a dark door and ended up losing your memories again how sad ". Sora walks up to axel with sad eyes on his face looks down "you know where riku is please tell me I must know where he is so we can go back home together " axel smirks at sora and whispers to him "I would careless if I knew where riku is but I will give you a hint the worked sides with the organization 13". Axel walks of looks back at sora it was nice meeting the one who holds a "key blade heh I hope to fight you soon " axel waves good bye both to sora and soul while Donald looks at soul thinks looks at sora "hey sora it's ok if we can work together but it might helo up fight of the heartless much faster in away". Sora and soul both look down and shake hands talk at the same time "fine I guess we can work together for now but if you messes me up then the deal is of and I will find my own way back home!" Donald and goof both laugh at them goof gives them a great bear hug "gosh this is going to be so much fun". Sora takes out his key blade the big key hole comes out from the sky he looks the key hole with his key blade they all fade away go to other place they all land right on top of each other "ow that really hurt we should work on our landing more you guys hey what world is this that we have to save next". Soul looks away madly stands right next to Donald and above them was a weird sign "you idiot's if you read this it says that we are in neverland I don't know why we ended up here in the first place " sora looks away a bit annoyed and pisses of at soul "I knew that come on we have to see if anyone is here". Soul follows sora while Donald and goof do the same thing "gosh I don't think I see any one here I think they are hiding from something " soul keeps looking at sora madly and annoyed by him thinks to him self (why do I have a funny feeling I've seen this guy before damn it I don't know where though ugh ). Sora thinks the same thing having a funny feeling as they knew each other before don't know where and who they saw each other Donald points out the heartless "hey you guys stop day dreaming that guy needs our help let's go help him". A boy with a green hat and a green suite brown weird looking shoes and a red feather on his green hate was getting hurt by the heartless soul and sora go after the heartless but soul couldn't turn into a weapon he was helpless so he just watched sora fighting the heartless . As the weird looking boy flies down and shakes sora's hand "thank you so much for saving me oh my name is petter pan " sora rubs the back of his head and giggles softly "it was nothing oh I'm sora this here is Donald and goof oh and him his his hm" . Soul looks away looks at the sky "the name is soul we are here to help if anything goes wrong you know who to find " petter pan shakes his hand and smiles happily at him "it's nice to met you soul welcome to neverland the most beautiful place in the world you see fairs and other living things live here ". Soul looks at him and smiles softly at sora then looks away acting of he doesn't care at all "wow really that's awesome I want to see a fair " sora was really happy to find things like this "back home on the island we don't have stuff like that" sora was so happy but then he turn around looking at soul then looks down petter looks at sora "hey come on what's with the sad face your friend can see tink to she is really nice once you get to know her hey do you want to fly " . Soul smiles a little "fine we can fly just for a bit not to long I want to go home " sora Donald and goof all jump and down al happy tinker bell comes out small little fair that you can only see a bright light petter grabs her wings and pats her back fair dust comes down from sora and the other petter goes to soul and does the same. They all where flying with petter few hours had passed by sora looks up at the sky thinks about a girl with red hair he all ready forgot about kairi as he was day dreaming soul pushes sora out of the way and yells at him he there is a big monster coming right at us sora looks at the big monster takes out his key blade. "Hey wait what happened to Donald and goof " soul looks down a bit sad "they both got hit while you where day dreaming I tried to help them I really did " sora looks at soul's left arm was bleeding from the monster that had hurt him. "Alright soul you did your best leave the rest to me understood " soul looks at sora and smiles at him flies out of the way while the fight lasted for a few hours the monster was still alive sora was getting weaker by the minute soul couldn't take any more but bright like came out of soul's right arm . A key blade came out and he start to help out sora while sora and soul did the last move as the monster was gone sora sees riku on the other side he flies to riku but then riku was gone sora looks down a bit sad flies down to help his friends petter looked at sora a bit sad "I'm sorry you didn't get to see the while place". Donald and goof both wake up and look at a sora happily" it's ok petter it's not your fault we will come back I promise ' soul looks at the sky a big key hole comes out as both sora and soul now closed the key hole and ended up on a random place again. They all fall down on top of each other again "ow that really hurts hey good sora soul look it says we are in Halloween town wow"


End file.
